


Loose as a Goose

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Dumped on Scrooge, Elevators, Gen, Goose mischief, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Commission for Schadenfredde on TumblrA mysterious fowl gives Donald Duck a rough time in Ducklair Tower’s elevator.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Loose as a Goose

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Fredd, for commissioning this! He wanted the goose from Untitled Goose Game causing mayhem for Donald and One, so here y’all go. Enjoy!

The doorbell rang, which Donald would never get used to, given he was 151 floors above ground. But One had implemented it as a more homey way to alert Donald of guests. “Who could that be?” Donald wondered to himself as the elevator flew him to the ground floor to greet whoever came to call.

Which was either thin air or no one.

Donald put his hands on his hips and sighed. “Darn kids…” he muttered, walking back to the elevator. The doors closed and the whirring began again.

“Who was it?” asked One over the intercom.

“Probably some ding-dong-ditcher havin’ a laugh. Right in the middle of Anxieties, too.”

“No worries, Donald. I paused the recording for your return.”

“Gee, thanks...One…” Donald trailed off as the elevator opened on Channel 00’s headquarters. Donald was taken aback as each and every reporter stared at him. He flashed a smile and closed the doors again. “One, why’d you drop me at Channel 00?”

“What? I instructed the lift to land on the secret floor, like always.” One’s tone was puzzled.

“Well, that didn’t happen. I’m just glad Angus Fangus wasn’t behind door number one,” said Donald, leaning against the doors.

“Strange. Anyhow, you should be coming to the secret floor...now.”

The doors parted in a flash and Donald yelped as he tumbled backwards into nothing. He grasped the edge of the elevator car as cold sweat immediately formed on his brow.

“OOOOOOOONE!” he yelled out into a steel-lined shaft full of wiring, his voice echoing.

“What’s going on?!” the AI said, panicked.

“I was nearly a duck splatter, that’s what!” Donald spat back, scurrying up to safety and closing the doors again. He slumped against the corner furthest from them, panting and trying to calm his racing heart.

“Confound it, something’s overriding my subroutines! Let me check the security cameras.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you really do control the Tower like you say,” said Donald, massaging away his developing headache.

“I do! I don’t control unforeseen variables like this, though- Bingo! Found the culprit!”

“Thank goodness,” Donald sighed. The elevator doors parted for the last time, Donald sighing again in relief upon seeing One’s familiar green mug. “That was enough excitement for one day,” he said, walking over to his pal. “So who’s Mr. Funny Britches?”

“I found this creature inside a duct pecking at a hidden control panel.” One’s many mechanical arms shot out of the floor and toward Donald. He quacked in surprise and jumped back.

Held by its neck by the hand and looking around the joint curiously, was a wild goose.

“A goose?!” Donald balked. The goose honked in Donald’s face. Donald raised his fists in response.

“Hey!” One chided, “Don’t hurt him! I think he’s rather cute. We could keep him as a pet, eh?”

Donald stuck his finger directly against One’s globe. “Not a snowball’s chance in the Sahara! After it almost killed me? Plus, I have one thorn-in-my-side goose to deal with, and that’s plenty!”

One raised an eyebrow. “Well, then, smart boy, what do  _ you _ suggest we do with it?”

+++

“Why, thank you, nephew. I’m sure the little feller will make an excellent guard for me Money Bin,” said uncle Scrooge, shaking Donald’s hand.

Donald gave his uncle an innocent smile and a devious chuckle, as the goose honked proudly.


End file.
